Gone Or Not?
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: Jack and Maddie capture Phantom and find out the hard way that Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton: Their son...Book Two
1. Where Is This Getting To?

**The reviews win; I will be making a sequel! Okay, here are the people that ****reviewed/wanted sequel.**

Phantomgirl96

jennifer Balfour ()

Bluemew22

Tgbwe

KatiekkxD

MOONLIGHT-97

GhostDog401

Readingisawsome

**Thanks for the alert guys! Here is the first chapter!**

…

**GONE OR NOT?**

1. WHERE IS THIS GETTING TO?

_Danny's POV- first person_

After everything was back to normal, well a little normal. Lancer still kept an eye on me, my friends didn't really, well, I don't know how to describe it. Anyways, but I am still a little worried about my parents finding out. I just had a bad feeling, I just don't know why.

Class drone on as normal, as if nothing happened. Well, between Lancer and I we did, but you know what I mean. Lancer can no longer read minds, and that was a relief. Lunch finally came and I was happy, cause I was starving. I headed to the cafeteria, got some food, and sat down with my friends, as usual.

"Hey Danny." Tucker greeted me.

"Hey." I said back.

"So Lancer getting easier on you?" Sam asked.

"Sort of." I said. "Still giving me a hard time."

"Like what? Giving you more homework?" Tucker asked.

"Well, no not exactly, he said, if I don't finish it he will still give me full credit." I answered.

"How is that harder?" Sam asked again.

"I don't know, really." I admitted.

Tucker hesitated. "Do you think your parents will know? Well find out?"

I sighed. "I hope not, Tuck."

"Yeah, you never know what might happen." Sam said.

"Sam, we get the picture." Tucker glared. Sam rolled her eyes.

We sat there in silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. I know they were thinking about that my parents might find out soon, I will have to keep an eye out for them. I can't let them know, they might do something really horrible. I don't even want to name some. Tucker was the first to break the silent.

"So, should we keep a closer look on your parents?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we should." I said.

"We got your back." Sam said, with a smile.

"I know, I am counting on you guys." I said.

"Come on; let's eat, before the bell rings." Tucker said, and started eating like crazy.

Sam and I rolled out eyes then started to laugh.

…

Time was slower; I couldn't tell if Clockwork was freezing time and stuff like that. But I doubt it; the minutes just wanted me to suffer at school. At least it was the second to last period today and have a month of school left till summer break. I couldn't wait for that, I was looking forward.

This class, my teacher was Mr. Lancer; of course, he was teaching about Romeo and Juliet. But that was just boring; I was not looking forward to that. At least we don't have homework in this class, unless he gets really mad and can't take it anymore, he will just hand us some worksheets to work on and they are due the next day.

I don't know when I dozed off, because the next thing I knew was, Lancer snapping at me to wake up. I gave Lancer an innocent look and he continued the boring lesson. I felt like having something sweet at this moment, like a hard juicy candy, like a Jolly Rancher.

I know that was a little random, but wouldn't it be cool if Lancer said this? 'Okay, who's bored?' everyone's hands goes up. 'Okay, you get a Jolly Rancher.' Everyone cheers. See my point?

Finally the slow clock let a warning to let the bell go off. I packed up all my stuff and started to walk out the door. Just then Lancer stopped me. "Did something happen last night?"

I knew what he was asking about right away, I said. "Sort of, at least I had some sleep."

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ember escaped, I took care of it though." I said.

"Alright, you may go." Lancer said, and went back to grading papers. I walked out the door and met up with Sam and Tucker for the next class, good thing we were all in the same class in the last period.

"So, what did Lancer want?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing, I accidentally fell asleep in class today." I said, shrugging.

"Well, who was it?" Sam asked.

"Ember." I replied.

"Oh." My friends said at the same time.

"Well, hope our teacher doesn't kick our butt this time." Sam said.

"Yeah, remember last time?" Tucker agreed.

I shuddered; yeah it wasn't a very pretty thing to see. You see, our teacher teaches science, and he is not a very nice teacher. Last time, I mean like last time as yesterday. We were doing our worksheet and doing some experiments. Something went wrong at our table, just one thing. And he starts yelling at us as if the whole room exploded. That day didn't go very well.

"Well, good luck." I said.

"Yeah you too." Tucker said, and we headed into class.

…

So far, so good. The teacher seemed to be in a good mood today, and didn't start yelling at anyone. Which was good, right? As the class went on, it was becoming something like you would die at, like dying of boredom? Yeah, something like that. I wonder what was going on with him, he seemed like… he is in a love spell so he's all jumpy.

I gave a weird look to my friends every once in a while. They would do the same, also. Time kept droning on and on, then finally the bell rung for everyone to leave to go home. My ghost sense went off and I told my friends I would be back. I dashed to the bathrooms and changed to my Danny Phantom ego. I flew out of the building and went on a search for the ghost.

A few minutes went by and I found the Box Ghost at the warehouse. I sighed, and pulled out the thermos and sucked him in. After that I heard a snap, I spun around, seeing two adults pointing guns at me.

My parents.

"Don't move ghost." My mom said.

"This will just only take a few minutes." Jack said.

My mom took out a rope and before I knew it, it was around me, too strong for me to break out. Maddie looked at me and I was full of fear. "Good bye Phantom." And she pulled the trigger.

…

**Evil cliff hanger! Muahahaha! Sorry…**

**Well here is the first chapter, you know there is more right?**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Was That A Close Call?

**Second chapter is up! Okay, I'm starting to think that chapters will be updated by reviews. Because I need to know who is reading this or not. So at least about 10 or more for each chapter, okay maybe between 5-10 kay?**

**Thanks to my first few reviewers!**

Phantomgirl96

GhostDog401

LoudMusic

KatiekkxD

MOONLIGHT-97

Lani's Tamer-chi

**Thanks guys! Here is chapter 2!**

…

_**Preview from last chapter**_

_So far, so good. The teacher seemed to be in a good mood today, and didn't start yelling at anyone. Which was good, right? As the class went on, it was becoming something like you would die at, like dying of boredom? Yeah, something like that. I wonder what was going on with him, he seemed like… he is in a love spell so he's all jumpy._

_I gave a weird look to my friends every once in a while. They would do the same, also. Time kept droning on and on, then finally the bell rung for everyone to leave to go home. My ghost sense went off and I told my friends I would be back. I dashed to the bathrooms and changed to my Danny Phantom ego. I flew out of the building and went on a search for the ghost._

_A few minutes went by and I found the Box Ghost at the warehouse. I sighed, and pulled out the thermos and sucked him in. After that I heard a snap, I spun around, seeing two adults pointing guns at me._

_My parents._

_"Don't move ghost." My mom said._

_"This will just only take a few minutes." Jack said._

_My mom took out a rope and before I knew it, it was around me, too strong for me to break out. Maddie looked at me and I was full of fear. "Good bye Phantom." And she pulled the trigger._

…

2. WAS THAT A CLOSE CALL?

_Danny POV-first person_

She was so close of killing me, but I didn't want that to happen. The rope was too strong for me to break out, but not heavy, I could move around in it, of course my arms were tied up too.

She pulled the trigger and I focused on moving out of the way at the right time. Finally it was like a yard away from me, I jumped as high as I could and moved out of the way. It was hard to stay on balance, without my arms helping me. I managed to land on my feet without falling and ran out the door for my life.

Yeah, I know that was so heroic. But I had to get out of there right? I had a plan, I turned back to human and waited for my parents to find me. Once they did, they gasped.

"Danny!" My mom cried. "What happened to you?"

"Um," I tried to think of an excuse." Oh, that ghost came by and tied this on me and left me like this."

I bit my lip, that was just going to make it worst. They will be after my ghost half more often now. Great, just what I needed.

"Don't worry son!" Jack cried happily. "We will get that ghost and rip him-!"

"I know! Please don't say it!" I shouted. My parents looked at me strangely, "I mean, yeah, um, just pretend I didn't say anything." I paused. "Can you get me out of this thing?"

"Oh right." Maddie said, and started taking it off.

"So son, what else did the evil ghost say to you?" Jack asked.

"He is not evil, can't you think that some ghost might be nice?" I snapped. "He saved the town many times."

"He kidnapped the mayor." Maddie pointed out.

"He was overshadowed." I spat back.

"How do you know sweetie?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well. I saw it." I said.

"He stole money." Jack said.

"He was being controlled by Freakshow." I said angrily.

"Sweetie, why are you getting mad?" Maddie asked worriedly.

I took a deep breath. "Just watch him carefully, you will see him do good things." I paused again. "And don't shoot him down." My dad lowered his gun.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Just trust me." I said, and I walked off.

…

_Maddie's POV- first person_

I turned to my husband. "I'm worried for him."

"Ah don't worry, he's tough." Jack insisted.

"I hope you're right." I said. "Let's do Danny a favor. Let's watch the ghost boy and see what he does." Jack raised his gun. "Without shooting him down." He lowered the gun.

I chuckled. "Come on, let's get dinner ready."

Jack agreed and we headed home, on the way home I thought to myself, asking myself the same question. _Why is Danny acting so strange? Ever since he fixed the portal, he has been strange. But what is keeping him like that? Does it include the Ghost Boy? What is it?_

Jack interrupted my thoughts. "Hey honey, we're home. Let's go eat."

"We need to make dinner." I reminded him.

"Aww." He pouted. "Fine, let's make it quick."

I opened the door, and a yummy smell filled my nose. I looked at the kitchen, I saw food on the table and plates ready to have food on them. And Jazz on the couch reading a book. I asked her. "Jazz, did you do this?"

"Most of it, Danny helped me with some of it." Jazz said, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Danny?" I asked. "How did he get home so fast?"

Jazz put down the book right away. "Danny, home, so fast?" She chuckled nervously. "I don't know?"

"Jazz…" I said. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." She chuckled nervously.

"I want a talk with you tonight after dinner." I said, and headed to the table. "Hey, where is Danny."

Jazz hesitated. "Um, he went to the store to get something for dinner." She forced a smile.

"Jazz something is up and I can tell you are helping him. It better not be homework." I warned.

"It's not." This time she didn't hesitate, she didn't act nervous, she was telling the truth. "I would help him study, but he is too busy." Then she covered her mouth as if she said too much. "I mean, he's too busy doing… homework. Yeah, homework." Then she went back to reading.

I shook my head and went to eat. Seriously where was Danny?

…

_Danny's POV- first person_

"Come back here Skulker!" I yelled.

"I have to find a way to get you, so I can have you as my pelt." Skulker said, not in view.

"Show yourself!" I said. "You won't beat me."

"This time, I will get you!" Skulker roared and came to view, flying towards me to get me.

"Not if I can help it." I dodged and he went crashing on the street. I pulled out the thermos and sucked him in. "Almost too easy." I chuckled and went back to my house.

I flew into my house and turned back to human and walked down the stairs. My mom was the first to speak. "Danny… I thought you went to the store."

"I-" I stopped myself, seeing Jazz mouthing something to me. "Oh… um, I like using my window to come in."

"That's weird." My mother said, then went back to eating. Jazz and I both sighed in relief.

"Danny come down to eat." My mom said.

"Oh, right." I walked to the table and dished out some food to eat.

…

An hour went by and Maddie asked Jazz and I to follow her up to her room. We both exchanged worried looks and went up the stairs. Once we got there, she told us to sit down, cause it might take a few minutes. But she didn't sound so sure. I sat on a chair. Jazz sat on the big bed. Maddie sat by her.

"So what is going on right now?" She asked.

"Nothing!" We both said at the same time.

"Right…" Maddie eyed me suspiciously.

"Um, it's nothing really, just homework." I said.

"Jazz told me that. It doesn't seem like it." Maddie said.

"Well… Maybe just school then?" I said.

"Does it in-" Maddie was cut off by Jazz.

"Well, you know we need sleep right?" She said nervously. "Well, Danny isn't getting enough sleep."

It wasn't a lie, but I still shook my head in confusion.

Maddie ignored Jazz for a minute and looked at me. "Does it involve the Ghost Boy?"

Jazz and I looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

…

**Sorry, this was short, but I have to go. So… Can you please read and review? Let's try to get to 15 okay? The button down there is suppose lure your mouse to click on it. But it seems like it doesn't work. Darn it…**

**Please read and review! :)**


	3. Seriously, Idiots?

**If you see anything out of the ordinary, please point it out, Cause I am in a really, really, REALLY hyper mood right now. –giggles-**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Cause you are AWESOME!**

**Danny Phantom-** Your welcome! –Bows- Thanks for your AWESOMENESS review!

**Happy Cheerio**** – **Sorry it was running a little late a lot of things happened last night and yeah, but thanks for your review!

**Bluemew22**- *Does evil laugh* I control all mouse-s! Muahahahaha! *Coughs* Here is chapter 3!

**gothgeek49****-**Right away mama! Yeah, of course it is! *giggles* -clears throat- Sorry…

**acosta perez jose ramiro**** –** Thanks for your review!

**kirara the great**–Thanks, there is a lot around here. And here is your next chapter.

**Lani's Tamer-chi**–Aww! The mouse didn't do it? Darn it… Thanks I agree then… Yeah, so how are ya?

**Macomister****-**Sorry it wasn't up last night, and I will try to okay? :)

**dannyphantom4ever**** –**Thanks! Wanna cookie?

**Robot Unicorn17**** –**What do you mean by update faster? I update every day! :) Well… Mostly…

**MOONLIGHT-97**** –**Cliffies are my, um, my style. Yeah… Sorry though. Muahahahahaha!

**JuneLuxray2**–Yay! Smiley!

**GhostDog401****-**You just did, thanks for your AWESOMENESS review! (Inside Joke) Right?

**Phantomgirl96**–Yeah, I wanted to do that anyways. Thanks for your warning. :)

**There was some problems last night, it was stormy, I had some plans going on, the power went out, (Which was awesome!) Then it came back on, by that time I had to go to bed. So sorry, I really am sorry, but here it is anyways!**

…

_**From last chapter**_

_An hour went by and Maddie asked Jazz and I to follow her up to her room. We both exchanged worried looks and went up the stairs. Once we got there, she told us to sit down, cause it might take a few minutes. But she didn't sound so sure. I sat on a chair. Jazz sat on the big bed. Maddie sat by her._

_"So what is going on right now?" She asked._

_"Nothing!" We both said at the same time._

_"Right…" Maddie eyed me suspiciously._

_"Um, it's nothing really, just homework." I said._

_"Jazz told me that. It doesn't seem like it." Maddie said._

_"Well… Maybe just school then?" I said._

_"Does it in-" Maddie was cut off by Jazz._

_"Well, you know we need sleep right?" She said nervously. "Well, Danny isn't getting enough sleep."_

_It wasn't a lie, but I still shook my head in confusion._

_Maddie ignored Jazz for a minute and looked at me. "Does it involve the Ghost Boy?"_

_Jazz and I looked at each other, not knowing what to say._

3. SERIOUSLY, IDIOTS…?

_Danny's POV- First person_

I looked into Jazzs' eyes they were full of fear; her face was really pale, I was sure I was doing the same thing. I looked at my mom, she was looking really serious about this, and I didn't like it so far. She looked at me, like she was trying to drill into my head and trying to figure out what was going on. She finally asked again. "So is it?"

I hesitated. "Um, no. It's not." I lied. I hate doing that! It just made you feel so guilty. But I had to do it for my protection.

"Danny, why is this so hard for you?" Maddie asked me, full of concerned.

"Because, I just can't tell you." I said.

"Hey, mom, is it really 9 o'clock?" Jazz said quickly. "I better get Danny to bed!" she got off and literally pushed me out the door. "Danny you have got to do better than that!" She said when we got to my room.

"Do what?" I demanded. "I did the best I could!"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, now mom knows you're hiding something."

I didn't speak, she did have a point. But I was still angry. "Jazz, just go away."

"Danny, I'm only trying to help!" Jazz said. "Do you really want them to know?"

"Jazz!" I yelled. "Go away!"

Jazz stiffened, and then she spoke again. "Fine, have it your way." Then she stormed off.

I felt hurt by the time I couldn't see her anymore, I felt so bad now. I wish I could do something for her now. But she would want to see me for at least a day. I closed the door quietly and got ready for bed, and then I lied there staring at the ceiling for like a half an hour. Then finally I found my sleep, hoping it would help.

…

Morning was no help, Jazz never spoke to me, never made eye contact with me, and wouldn't even look at me. I sighed as I looked at my bowl of milk, already gone. I looked at Jazz who was cover by her book and never took her eyes off at it. I took a deep breath, I had to end this. "Jazz." I said.

No answer, just more reading.

"Jazz, I am really sorry." I tried again.

But still nothing.

"Jazz, please just calm down, I said I was sorry, can you please forgive me?" I got up to leave for school. I grabbed my backpack and slowly headed to the door, hoping I would get an answer from my sister. But nothing came out of her mouth. I closed the door and went to meet up with my friends.

…

"Danny, why are you so down?" Sam asked, as she set down her tray, full of food.

I didn't look up. "Nothing."

Sam scoffed. "Danny something happened, tell me, what happened?"

Still not looking up at her I said. "Jazz I mad at me, because I was mad at her. And now my mom knows that I am hiding something."

"Danny, why did you get mad at her?"

"Sam," I sighed. "It was just a stupid fight."

Sam sighed. "Danny, I'm sure it was, she will get over with it."

Then Tucker came by us to eat. He probably saw me and asked. "Danny what happened."

I was about to say something, when Sam said. "Tucker, we'll talk about it later. Danny doesn't want to talk about it."

"Oh, alright." Tucker said.

"Guys, since my mom knows I'm hiding something, what do we need to do?" I asked, looking at them.

"Well, of course we will have to keep our eyes open at all times." Sam said. "And just watch out." She said to me.

"That, good enough." I smiled.

The bell rung and I headed to my next class; I walked over to my locker to get my backpack and a few books. As I was walking towards the next class, Valerie came by. "Hey sorry Danny, but where and what happened to your friends?"

I sighed. "It's a really a long story."

"Well, alright, but can you tell me when you have time?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'll see." I forced a smile.

"Okay, see you around Danny!" She yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Yeah, we will, a lot, just on the wrong side of me." I muttered. I looked back and started to walk just then I ran into someone, that I did not have time for.

Dash…

"Hey Fentona! Watch where you're going." Dash sneered.

I got angry, hoping my eyes didn't change to glowing green. "Stop it Dash, you really don't want to mess at this time."

"Why? Who's going to stop me?" He snickered, and I looked around to see the hall way empty, but just me and Dash.

"You don't know the half of it." I said.

"Ooo." Dash mocked. "I'm really scared." He picked me up and stuffed me into a locker of course. I waited till he left then I phased out of it, and then I started running to the class.

…

School pretty much sucked today. And you know most of it, I walked alone today, Sam got checked out, for some reason, Tucker had to go to the doctors, poor him. For some random reason, Jazz was walking by me. She saw me and ran to me.

"Danny, I am so sorry too." She said. "And I forgive you."

That lightened my mood. "Thanks Jazz. Where are you heading off to?"

"I wanted to walk today, mind if I walk with you back home?" She asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

During the walk Jazz and I talked and talked it seemed pretty much endless, but I was happy she was with me. I groaned in disappointment as my ghost sense went off. Jazz told me to go and I left. I transformed to my DP ego and flew off to get the ghost, hoping it was just the Box Ghost today. Strange, I didn't see any ghost's around.

I kept on searching, till a huge pain came across me. I was hit back and landed on the grass in the park. No one was there, and then I heard my parents. First was Jack's. "We've got him! This is for professional idiots! …. I mean work!"

Maddie came up to me, ignoring my dad. "I don't think Danny was right, I want to take a look at the ghost kid." The next thing I knew I was being sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

…

**This an evil cliffy? I think it is! **

**-controls the mouse-s- **

**You will click on the button below you.**

**-mouse-s move closer and closer-**

**By the way! My friend and I made this really random story, type of thingy. It's under GhostDog401's profile! I think it's awesome!**

**MOONLIGHT-97****: **XD Stupid and absolutely pointless... I LOVE IT! :D

**Enjoy it! **

**Please read and review!**


	4. Well That Was Close!

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I will announce them and I have some news! To some of you it's wonderful news to others it's horrible news! Reviewers first!**

**tgbwe**-

**Z**

**MOONLIGHT-97**

**(There was no name here)**

**AmaraRae**

**KatiekkxD**

**GhostDog401**

**Bluemew22**

**Lani's Tamer-chi**

**Phantomgirl96**

**Ectoplasmic jess ()**

**JuneLuxray2**

**LoudMusic ()-**

**Thanks again guys! Now onto the horrible/wonderful news! I am taking ****Lani's Tamer-chi**** idea and I am going to make a series! Next book will be about Valerie finding out Danny is Phantom. Then the fourth book it will be about the whole world finding out, and no it will not be about the disastroid. (if that's how you spell it) Hope you guys want that! **

**Review or PM me if you want the series!**

**On to the chapter!**

…

_**From preview chapter**_

_School pretty much sucked today. And you know most of it, I walked alone today, Sam got checked out, for some reason, Tucker had to go to the doctors, poor him. For some random reason, Jazz was walking by me. She saw me and ran to me._

_"Danny, I am so sorry too." She said. "And I forgive you."_

_That lightened my mood. "Thanks Jazz. Where are you heading off to?"_

_"I wanted to walk today, mind if I walk with you back home?" She asked._

_"Sure." I agreed._

_During the walk Jazz and I talked and talked it seemed pretty much endless, but I was happy she was with me. I groaned in disappointment as my ghost sense went off. Jazz told me to go and I left. I transformed to my DP ego and flew off to get the ghost, hoping it was just the Box Ghost today. Strange, I didn't see any ghost's around._

_I kept on searching, till a huge pain came across me. I was hit back and landed on the grass in the park. No one was there, and then I heard my parents. First was Jack's. "We've got him! This is for professional idiots! …. I mean work!"_

_Maddie came up to me, ignoring my dad. "I don't think Danny was right, I want to take a look at the ghost kid." The next thing I knew I was being sucked into the Fenton Thermos._

…

4. WELL THAT WAS CLOSE!

_Danny's POV-first person_

The Thermos is something you do not want to be in, ever! It is dark, you can't hear anything, and it feels like it cramped. Well, it's also lonely. I couldn't tell what time it was, it was probably like a few minutes, but if felt like hours! I keep thinking I hear the roar of the RV engine, but like I said, I might be just imagining that.

At least for sure I was in my house, how do I know? I don't, I can guess though, I know my parents long enough. I was starving, I needed to eat. Then I heard something, I mean I really heard it, I didn't imagine it. The top popped off, and I came crashing onto a hard bed, type of thing. I couldn't see for a few minutes they had big lights around me, so it was like blinding me. It was like I was getting ready for a surgery which I was probably was going to have. They were going to cut me open. Okay take deep breaths, you will not die, promise yourself that. After my vision came back to me, I found out I was in the lab. The least place I wanted to be at.

I sat up, but I was pinned to the bed by my mom. "You are not going anywhere ghost." She hissed.

"But you don't understand I-" She cut me off.

"I said, you're not going anywhere, till we get a good look at you."

I was shocked, I tried again. "Why? What do you want to see?"

She narrowed her eyes. "To protect our kids!"

"What have I done?" I demanded.

"Ghosts are evil." She snapped.

"What have I've done?" I shot back. "What evil things did I do?"

She hesitated. Then said. "You kidnapped the mayor."

"No I didn't, he was overshadowed." I said, without hesitating.

"You stole money." She tried again.

"I was being controlled." I sighed, in annoyance.

She put her hand up. "Listen, Phantom, I am taking a look at you, and you will not leave till I do." The pressed her hand on my chest and I was handed cuffed and my ankles were cuffed also.

I struggled to get out, but it was no use. "You really don't know what you are doing!"

"I know what I am doing, don't try to do anything foolish." She snarled.

Still trying to get out, I said. "I'm not being foolish! You are!"

She looked like she was hurt, but she tried not to show it. "You know nothing about me."

"I know-" I stopped myself, I couldn't let her know yet. So I lied. "Yeah, I know nothing about you."

"See, you even admit it." She smiled evilly. I didn't like that smile, I almost couldn't see my real mother in there. It was almost if she was forced to kill me, she also wanted to destroy me. I could also, just barely, see some sadness in her eyes.

"Please, I know you don't want to do this." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, I do." She said. "Don't even try to stop me."

I sighed, I relaxed, I didn't move, and I closed my eyes. "I won't, but I do know stuff about you."

I didn't hear anything for a second, and then I heard her voice. "What do you know about me?" He voice sounded, sad, and still a little angry. But I knew she was fighting herself, and I had to stop it.

"Maddie I-" She cut me off again.

"How do you know my real name?" She demanded.

"Because I do, but I can't tell you how I know. It would ruin everything." I explained, looking straight into her eyes.

"Why, why won't you tell me?" she asked. "Why would it matter to me?"

I didn't say anything, but I could tell if I stood quiet she would hurt me. So I took a deep breath. "Because it's everything in your life."

She stared at me, with sad eyes now. "A ghost? Everything about my life?"

"I know it hard to believe, but I can't let it go yet, not yet." I said.

"Even for anything?" She challenged.

I hesitated. "No, I would do it, if it was for something special or I had to, like I had no choice."

"Why won't you show me right now?"

"Like I said, I can't." I answered.

"Why aren't you attacking me? All ghosts do that." She said, changing the subject.

Why was she asking me this? "Because I am not evil. Please just understand that."

"I'm still keeping you here, I want my family to see." She said, and walked up the stairs.

_Oh crap, I won't be there cause I'll be here, at least Jazz will try to let me go. Jack? I don't know probably try to shoot me down. Me? I'm here, that's going to be bad, and I need help!_

…

About 10 minutes went by and the whole family came down, everyone, but me.

"Jazz are you sure you know where Danny is?" Maddie asked.

She looked at me, then back at her mom. "Um, yeah, I think he is at Sam's house."

Maddie sighed. "Okay, he can see the Ghost later. But here you go."

Jack beamed. "Can I rip him-" He was cut off by Jazz and I.

"We know! Please don't say it!" We said at the same time.

"Be quiet." My mom hissed at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I have the rights to talk."

I could tell there was anger rising inside of her. "Not in my house."

I gave a look to Jazz to help me escape without the parents knowing. He nodded and said. "Is that what I hear? I think that's Danny walking in!" Maddie and Jack raced up the stairs.

"How did you get caught by mom?" Jazz whispered.

"Long story." I said.

Jazz hit a button, and turned off all the glowing cuffs. I flew up and told Jazz I would see her in a second. She waved good bye and I phased out of the room. Seconds later I heard my mom and dad's yells, I was hoping they wouldn't hurt Jazz.

…

**This one wasn't really on a cliff hanger, but I thought it was a good ending. Um, so do you guys want to have the series? I thought it was cool. Review or PM me if you want it!**

**Gothen wolf chica ()**_-Yeah, I could try to, I mean, I never done it before. _

**Please read and review!**


	5. Getting Help From A Teacher

**It seems like a lot of people want the series, so I am going to do it! I think I will make 5 books: First book is A mind reader is on the loose; second book: Gone or not?; Third book: Still want revenge?; Fourth book: An enemy becomes a friend; Then the fifth book: A hero is still a hero.**

**How do you like that? So Third book: Valerie finds Danny as Phantom, Fourth book is about Dash finding his 'Punching bag' is the hero of the town. **

**Do you guys want that?**

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews!**

**Ry ()**

**gothgeek49**

**Robot Unicorn17**

**tgbwe**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**

**Bluemew22**

**KatiekkxD**

**JuneLuxray2**

**Jessie Jasmine Phantom**

**Phantomgirl96**

**Thanks so much guys, I would answer your questions, but I don't have time. Sorry, maybe the next time. Again, do you agree with 5 books? **

**On with the story!**

…

_**From preview chapter**_

_About 10 minutes went by and the whole family came down, everyone, but me._

_"Jazz are you sure you know where Danny is?" Maddie asked._

_She looked at me, then back at her mom. "Um, yeah, I think he is at Sam's house."_

_Maddie sighed. "Okay, he can see the Ghost later. But here you go."_

_Jack beamed. "Can I rip him-" He was cut off by Jazz and I._

_"We know! Please don't say it!" We said at the same time._

_"Be quiet." My mom hissed at me._

_I narrowed my eyes. "I have the rights to talk."_

_I could tell there was anger rising inside of her. "Not in my house."_

_I gave a look to Jazz to help me escape without the parents knowing. He nodded and said. "Is that what I hear? I think that's Danny walking in!" Maddie and Jack raced up the stairs._

_"How did you get caught by mom?" Jazz whispered._

_"Long story." I said._

_Jazz hit a button, and turned off all the glowing cuffs. I flew up and told Jazz I would see her in a second. She waved good bye and I phased out of the room. Seconds later I heard my mom and dad's yells, I was hoping they wouldn't hurt Jazz._

…

5. GETTING HELP FROM A TEACHER

_Danny's POV-first person_

The next morning, to my surprise, they didn't talk about Phantom. I was relief that they didn't mention it. I tried to act normal as possible and ate breakfast; every once in a while I would give eye contact with Jazz trying to ask her what happened. She gave me a look likes, 'I'll explain later' I was hoping that was the case.

"Danny, the bus is going to leave soon." My mom said. "Better hurry!"

"Alright." I got out of my seat and grabbed my backpack and headed out the door to meet up with the bus and my friends.

As I was run down the sidewalk my mom yelled out. "I have to talk to you after school!"

I yelled, 'okay' as I was running. About a few minutes I found the bus and my friends waiting for me. They saw me and hopped into the bus. I followed. Luckily we found a seat that we all could sit together.

Sam stared at the window and asked. "I tried to call you last night." I didn't answer, I thought she was talking to Tucker. But then he gave me a tug to let me know that she was talking to me.

I said. "Sam, I'm sorry, there was some problems."

She looked at me. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Mom caught me as a ghost."

"She what!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Shhh!" I whispered. "Not so loud."

"Sorry man, but she caught you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, then Jazz helped me escape." I said. "It didn't look like they were mad at her though. I think something did happen though."

Sam looked out the window again. It had started to rain, dark clouds loomed over us and lightning flashed at every direction. Not too soon, it started to rain heavily. I asked Sam. "Sam, are you alright? You don't seem to be like yourself today."

Without turning her head towards me she said. "Sorry Danny, I'm just tired."

I didn't believe that was the case though, I thought it was something else. I didn't want to push her any harder so I stayed quiet. I looked at Tucker who was fiddling with his PDA and Sam, looking at the window, sadly.

The bus screeched to a halt and we all poured out of the bus. I waved good bye to my friends and told them I would see them in the class room. I needed to go put something away in my locker. When I walked in, I was soaked from the rain, I thought about going intangible, but people would be giving me weird looks, asking them self's why I wasn't wet. So I just kept the wetness.

As I walked to my locker, water trail was left behind me. I opened the locker and put my books away, then headed to class. I was there early so I went in to ask Lancer something. He saw me, surprised I was here, because I am always late to class.

He asked me. "Why do you need Daniel?"

"Help," I said. "I need help."

That got his attention. "What do you need help with?"

"I need help, because my mom and dad are after me." I explained.

"Like right now?" He asked.

"No, only in ghost form." I said quietly, just in case anyone was in here.

"Why are they after you?" He asked again.

"Because, well, they think that I'm evil." I said.

Lancer looked at me for a minute; I was thinking he was trying to think of something to say. Finally he spoke again. "Did you try to tell them that you were only trying to help?"

I rolled my eyes. "Only like a million times."

Mr. Lancer chuckled a little then asked. "Why do you need my help then?"

"Because, you're adult, so…" I said.

Lancer got the message. "So you want me to tell them that you're not evil?"

"Sort of."

"What's the other part?" He asked.

"Are we playing 20 questions again?" I smiled.

"I guess we are." Lancer said, also smiling. "Talk to me later, class it about to start."

I nodded and headed to my seat, waiting for the bell, for the first time, I wouldn't be late to class, sort of.

…

The day droned on and on, some parts were boring some parts were eh, okay, I guess. Maybe for short today was normal, I mean like a normal day that you guys would have. Lunch finally came and I went down to eat, with my friends. We had a conversation, as usual.

Sam was first; she acted like she wasn't sad like this morning. "So Danny how did your mom get you?"

"Well, I went to find a ghost, and she shot me down and took me." I said.

"Well, you could have just phased-" Tucker started to say but I cut him off.

"She sucked me into the Fenton Thermos." I added.

"Well, if you would just say that I wouldn't have to say that at all." Tucker grumbled.

"Sorry Tucker. I didn't mean too." I said.

"Sure you did." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, and then asked Sam. "So what did you need me for yesterday?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay, since you never answered or called back." She said.

"That's strange," I said. "I would have gotten those alerts on my phone to let me know that you called, but I didn't."

"Unless someone deleted them." Tucker pointed out.

"True." I admitted.

"Then… who deleted them?" Sam asked. "Who didn't want you to find out that I called?"

"Same thing here, I tried to call you too," Tucker said. "But you didn't answer or call back."

"Like a said, I didn't get the alerts." I reminded them.

Sam took a deep breath. "Then let me ask you something… who deleted them?"

…

**Sorry this one was, er, short, please don't shoot me. But I do have news, I still have control of your mouse-s! **

**I command you to click on the button below!**

***nothing happens***

**-nervous laugh- Well, maybe they took a quick nap? I'll try again!**

**I command you to click on the button below!**

***still nothing happens***

**Um, heh heh, um see ya later? –runs-**

**Please read and review!**

**...**

**Another thing! Do you want those 5 books? Pm me or review if you do!**

***gets attacked***

**Ow! Stop it!**

**Hurry! Read and review, before I die!**


	6. I Found My Parents The Hard Way

**Okay again I couldn't type yesterday so there was no chapter, sorry! But there is one right now! Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Johnny storm**

**tgbwe**

**stormygirl335**

**MOONLIGHT-97**

**Lani's Tamer-chi**

**Happy Cheerio**

**Robot Unicorn17**

**Batchick**

**Jazmine Shenzi Fenton**

**gothgeek49**

**Bluemew22**

**Phantomgirl96**

**GhostDog401**

**JuneLuxray2**

**Thanks all! Here is an answer for some of you. Paulina will see him at the end, maybe even in Dash's 'book'. But there will not be a book about Paulina seeing him, maybe in ONE of the books. But there you go. Hope that answers it. :)**

**Here is the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

…

_**From preview chapter**_

_The day droned on and on, some parts were boring some parts were eh, okay, I guess. Maybe for short today was normal, I mean like a normal day that you guys would have. Lunch finally came and I went down to eat, with my friends. We had a conversation, as usual._

_Sam was first; she acted like she wasn't sad like this morning. "So Danny how did your mom get you?"_

_"Well, I went to find a ghost, and she shot me down and took me." I said._

_"Well, you could have just phased-" Tucker started to say but I cut him off._

_"She sucked me into the Fenton Thermos." I added._

_"Well, if you would just say that I wouldn't have to say that at all." Tucker grumbled._

_"Sorry Tucker. I didn't mean too." I said._

_"Sure you did." He muttered._

_I rolled my eyes, and then asked Sam. "So what did you need me for yesterday?"_

_"I wanted to know if you were okay, since you never answered or called back." She said._

_"That's strange," I said. "I would have gotten those alerts on my phone to let me know that you called, but I didn't."_

_"Unless someone deleted them." Tucker pointed out._

_"True." I admitted._

_"Then… who deleted them?" Sam asked. "Who didn't want you to find out that I called?"_

_"Same thing here, I tried to call you too," Tucker said. "But you didn't answer or call back."_

_"Like a said, I didn't get the alerts." I reminded them._

_Sam took a deep breath. "Then let me ask you something… who deleted them?"_

…

6. I FOUND MY PARENTS THE HARD WAY

_Danny's POV-first person_

Lying in bed was probably really hard to think, well it is for me, I can't think when I am in bed, and it's just too hard. Who _did_ delete those alerts? I know for _sure _that my friends didn't delete them, and I am pretty sure a ghost didn't delete them, I mean why would they? Well that's the same question for the person or ghost that did delete them.

But something just doesn't add up. Who would delete them and _why?_ Was it for a reason? Was it and accident? What was it? I looked at my phone and picked up to look for the alerts the tenth time. Again I didn't find them.

Wait, was it Jazz? Was she mad at me when that happened? Well I could go ask her right? She is not mad at me anymore, well here goes nothing. I walked out of my room and went over to Jazz's room. I knocked and waited for an answer. Finally she opened the door and let me in.

"What do you need, little brother?" I could tell she was in a good mood.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something." I said, she nodded. "Well, did you delete my alerts on my phone?"

"What alerts?" She asked.

"Sam and Tucker called and it should have let me alerts to tell me they called." I said. "But I can't find them."

Jazz looked at me for a minute then said. "No, sorry, but I didn't do it."

"Okay, thanks, um see ya?" I asked.

Jazz chuckled. "Good night Danny."

I walked out of her room and went back to mine. When I opened the door, I saw someone on the bed. And I was scared.

"Mom!" I chuckled nervously. "Why are you in here?"

She looked up at me. "Just need a talk with you sweetie."

I could tell it wouldn't end like I wanted it to be. "Alright, what do you need?" I sat down on my chair, a little ways from my mom.

"I'm worried for you." She said. "Whenever the ghost boy is around, you're not around. When he is gone, you're around."

"Maybe it's just something I do." Then I hated myself right when I said that. I might have let out too much info.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Um, well, maybe he doesn't want me to see him?" I said, nervously.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked. "I can help you."

I didn't speak, Mr. Lancer said the exact words when he was trying to figure out what was going on with me. And now my mom? This is becoming scary. Finally I shook my head and spoke. "No, everything is just fine."

"Also, I need to tell you something." My mom said.

"Wait!" I said. "I need to ask you something." It sounded weird, but it was worth a shot. "Did you delete the alerts on my phone."

She looked shocked. "Sweetie… I'm so sorry, yes I did."

"Why?"

"To protect you."

"From what?"

"I thought the ghost boy was trying to take you over."

"Mom! Those were my friends!" I cried. "Why do you thing the ghost was going to take me over?"

"He's using you." She sounded scared now.

"What?" I scoffed. "What? He is not using me."

"It makes sense." She said, her eyes were wide and full of fear. "You're not around when he shows up, but you are when he is gone."

"That could happen to anyone!" I shot back.

"No." She muttered. "No, he is controlling you."

I was stunned. "No, mom, he is not."

She didn't believe me. "Yes, he is. And I am going to help you."

Now it was my turn to be scared. "No… you don't understand, he is not doing anything to me."

"I need to check you." She got up to grab me, now my fear was replaced by anger.

"Mom! No!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

She ignore me and grabbed me by the wrist. And dragged me down to the lab. I did a stupid thing, but it was going to help. "Jazz! Help!"

Then in a second, I saw her on the top of the staircase. "Danny! What are they doing to you?"

"I don't know!" I yelled, she came rushing down. "They think Phantom is controlling me."

"But he is not." Jazz said.

"Mom doesn't believe that." I whispered.

"What?" Jazz said. "Mom! Let him go!"

Maddie spun around and faced Jazz. "Sweetie, we here to fix him. Phantom is controlling him."

Jazz narrowed her eyes, and yelled. "No he is not! Danny is fine! How do you know he is being controlled?"

"Because-"

"He is fine, now let him go!"

"Jazz-"

"Now!"

I had enough, so I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Knock it off!" They both stopped, and went silent, and then my mom gasped. "Let go of me." I said. She did.

"You're eyes- they turned to glowing green." She stammered.

That's when I relaxed, to have my eyes to be back at blue. "Stay away from me for the rest of the night." I commanded.

Maddie didn't say anything I ignored Maddie and walked up the stairs. And into my room. _Man I got into so much trouble today, so much…_

…

The next morning was twice as worst. When I was going into the bathroom to brush my teeth my mom was there.

"You are staying home today." She said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I can't do that. I'm not sick, or anything." I said, still a little mad about last night. "Besides isn't it kind of weird to have a mom standing by you while you are trying to brush your teeth?"

"No."

"Fine." I said. "I'm out of _this_ bathroom." And I marched out to another one.

My mom stopped me and said. "No, not after what happened last night."

"Like what did happen?" I asked stupidly.

"Danny you know, your eyes turned green." She said.

"Hey! It is not my fault that I was mad." I said, getting angry. "Besides I'm just fine."

"No you're not." She said. "You are coming with me."

"Wait, what!"

She grabbed for my wrist again, but I went intangible and sunk through the floor leaving my mom, into more shock.

…

**Sort of a cliffy right? I know I didn't die last time, that's good right? **

***crickets chirping***

**-sighs- fine have it your way.**

***gets waked by a frying pan***

**Ow! –gasps- Gotta run!**

***A bunch of people runs after***

**Please read and review! Listen to me mouse-s!**


	7. Is It Time  For The Big Reveal?

**Sorry this was taking so long, I am really sorry! I had a lot of homework! But here it is anyways! Sorry for the awesome readers! Thanks to the reviewers! **

**Z**

**Jessie Jasmine Phantom**

**Animeluver600**

**tgbwe**

**JuneLuxray2**

**Robot Unicorn17**

**KatiekkxD**

**MOONLIGHT-97**

**GhostDog401**

**Bluemew22**

**Ry22**

**Lani's Tamer-chi**

**AmaraRae**

**Phantomgirl96**

**Thanks again! Here is the next chapter! There will be only a few more chapters then book three will come!**

**Now on with the story! **

…

_**From preview chapter **_

_The next morning was twice as worst. When I was going into the bathroom to brush my teeth my mom was there._

_"You are staying home today." She said._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I can't do that. I'm not sick, or anything." I said, still a little mad about last night. "Besides isn't it kind of weird to have a mom standing by you while you are trying to brush your teeth?"_

_"No."_

_"Fine." I said. "I'm out of__this__bathroom." And I marched out to another one._

_My mom stopped me and said. "No, not after what happened last night."_

_"Like what did happen?" I asked stupidly._

_"Danny you know, your eyes turned green." She said._

_"Hey! It is not my fault that I was mad." I said, getting angry. "Besides I'm just fine."_

_"No you're not." She said. "You are coming with me."_

_"Wait, what!"_

_She grabbed for my wrist again, but I went intangible and sunk through the floor leaving my mom, into more shock._

…

7. IS IT TIME FOR THE BIG REVEAL?

_Maddie's POV-first person _

_What just happened there? How could he do that? Why is he so angry? I was only trying to help._ I thought to myself, how long have I been standing there? 15 minutes? 20? I shook my head and headed up to Danny's room to see if he was there, but I didn't think that.

As I walked up the stairs I had so much emotions rolling around in my brain, as if it was trying to find the right emotion for me to have at this moment. I reached to Danny's room and found nothing, not even him.

I sighed, I wanted to talk to him now, but why wouldn't he let he help him? Isn't that what parents do? Maybe Danny was wrong, maybe Phantom was controlling him. I snapped to my senses and marched out the door to find Danny, Danny or not.

I rushed down the stairs and grabbed the Fenton Thermos, but only I couldn't find it. Where was it? I groaned and grabbed a gun, and then I ran out to jump into the RV. I chose to look at the park first, but what if he went to school? Park first, I told myself.

As I looked back and forth, i kept seeing other kids, younger ones, playing at the park enjoying the wonderful beautiful day. But I didn't see Danny at all; next I went to the school and went to search there. I hopped out of the RV and walked up to the principle office.

"Mrs. Fenton." The principle said kindly. "What brings you here?"

I thought to myself, I need to say the right stuff, so I did a simple one. "I need to see my son."

"Daniel I see?" She asked.

"Yes him." I confirmed.

"Alright give me a second." She said and went over to another phone. I nodded and waited on a chair.

As I waited I listened to what the principle said. "Mr. Lancer." There was a pause. "Can you send Daniel Fenton the office for a moment please?" Another pause. "Thank you."

She hung up and looked at me. "He will be here in a second." Once again, I nodded.

A few seconds went by and I hear the door opening. I looked to see who it was, of course it was Danny. "Mom-mom, what are you doing here?"

"To talk to you for a minute." I said.

He didn't move closer to me, in fact he didn't move at all. "Why?"

"I just need to talk to you about what happened this morning." I said.

He hesitated. "I think it's something to think about, can we talk about this after school?"

I shook my head. "No, now."

"Why?" It almost sounded like a whine, was that a good sign? Was it good, that it showed some of my 'real' son?

"Come sit by me, I want to talk." I said in a calm tone.

He looked at the chair then at me, as if he was going to make a break out. "Fine, but make it quick." He slowly came towards the chair that was by me and sat on it softly.

I asked the principle if she could excuse us for a minute, she nodded and left. I looked at Danny who was hard to read, was it anger? Was it scared? Was it hatred? Maybe it was all. "Danny, how could you do that?"

"Do… what?" He asked, trying to give out his best innocent face.

"Danny, you went through the floor!" I almost yelled.

"Mom, this is not a good place to talk." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Talk at home shall we?"

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

"Well that's the bell, got to go!" He got off from his seat and dashed off.

…

_Danny's POV-first person_

I was happy when Sam and Tucker were by me in this class, even though it was kind of boring. What I mean by 'kind of' in my world it means totally boring. I know I have a really world in my head. Second, I was scared, mom finally knew, well some of it, how would she react if I explained it all too her?

Sam snapped to get my attention. "What did your mom want you for?"

"Like I said, she wanted to talk, we barely even talked though. We're going to talk more at home." I said nervously.

"Danny, you will be alright. I know they will accept you." Sam said.

"Ms. Manson." The teacher said. "Is there something wrong?"

Sam shook her head. "No, not a single problem."

"You better be right." The teacher warned and went back to teaching.

…

I walked home today; I didn't want any of my friends coming to watch. Besides I needed to do this alone. I reached my front door, I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Was I ready? Were my parents ready? Was anyone ready? I doubt that, I could already see anger, hatred, sadness, all in my mind. I winced at all of the emotions and walked in.

I saw my parents sitting on the couch; Jazz was in the kitchen reading a book. I looked at my mom then at dad then at Jazz then back to mom. I tried to sound not as nervous as I was already. "Hi, um we done?"

I was hoping I could get out of this mess that I was already in, but their looks gave me something like, 'no sit down we have lot to talk about'. I grumbled and sat on the other side of my parents, looking at them for them to start the conversation.

Maddie started the conversation. "So I told your father everything you told me and showed me. And I also told him not to talk until I tell him too."

"That's lovely." I muttered.

"So can you start at how you went through the floor?" She asked me.

"Um, it's a long story." I said.

"We got all the time in the world." She said.

"Well, I am not ready to talking about this." I finally said. I got up to leave, but of course my mom stopped me.

"No, we need answers." She demanded, in a soft tone.

Why was she so calm? Shouldn't she be mad? Why is she doing this? Is this a trap? Did she care? What was going on? I said. "Alright, but if I can tell it's a trap, I am out of here."

She nodded. "It no trap, I promise."

"Okay then, what do you want to know?" I asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

Maddie drew out a deep breath. "Well, I… well Jack and I were wondering why and how you can do all those things."

"Such as…?" I asked.

"Well, you went through the floor and your eyes changed." She said. Right after she said that, Jack jumped up and yelled. "Ghost!"

Maddie pulled him down, before he did anything 'stupid'. "Hun, there is no ghost in here… well…for now."

"That Phantom is controlling our son!" Jack yelled. "And I won't let that happen!" Maddie pulled him down harder and he yelped. She gave him a look like 'Sit down or you will be in big trouble'. After that she turned to me.

"I'll start over." She said, still holding Jack down. "What happened to my son?"

…

**Evil cliffy! Next chapter he will explain everything! **

***someone throws a rock***

**Ow! Geez people! I need to live to write here! So sto-**

***gets waked by a pan***

**Eeek! *runs***

***everyone runs after***

**I need to live in a cave to type! ... Well first I need to get some power.**

***Dives behind a barrel***

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. They Finally Know

**Okay, is this chapter going to be the most… I don't know drama chapter? But yes this chapter his parents find out everything!**

**Thanks to the wonderful reviewers!**

_**Aaron Leach**_

_**KatiekkxD**_

_**AmaraRae**_

_**JuneLuxray2**_

_**Bluemew22**_

_**Z**_

_**tgbwe**_

_**Lani's Tamer-chi**_

_**phantomdemon2**_

_**GhostDog401**_

_**Robot Unicorn17**_

_**ForeverHalfa**_

_**ykryhrkr ()**_

_**MOONLIGHT-97**_

**Thanks guys! Means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this one, next chapter might be the last! I don't know for sure!**

**Enjoy…**

…**the….**

…**awesome-ness….**

…**chapter!**

**On with it!**

…

_**From preview chapter**_

_I walked home today; I didn't want any of my friends coming to watch. Besides I needed to do this alone. I reached my front door, I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Was I ready? Were my parents ready? Was anyone ready? I doubt that, I could already see anger, hatred, sadness, all in my mind. I winced at all of the emotions and walked in._

_I saw my parents sitting on the couch; Jazz was in the kitchen reading a book. I looked at my mom then at dad then at Jazz then back to mom. I tried to sound not as nervous as I was already. "Hi, um we done?"_

_I was hoping I could get out of this mess that I was already in, but their looks gave me something like, 'no sit down we have lot to talk about'. I grumbled and sat on the other side of my parents, looking at them for them to start the conversation._

_Maddie started the conversation. "So I told your father everything you told me and showed me. And I also told him not to talk until I tell him too."_

_"That's lovely." I muttered._

_"So can you start at how you went through the floor?" She asked me._

_"Um, it's a long story." I said._

_"We got all the time in the world." She said._

_"Well, I am not ready to talking about this." I finally said. I got up to leave, but of course my mom stopped me._

_"No, we need answers." She demanded, in a soft tone._

_Why was she so calm? Shouldn't she be mad? Why is she doing this? Is this a trap? Did she care? What was going on? I said. "Alright, but if I can tell it's a trap, I am out of here."_

_She nodded. "It no trap, I promise."_

_"Okay then, what do you want to know?" I asked, eyeing them suspiciously._

_Maddie drew out a deep breath. "Well, I… well Jack and I were wondering why and how you can do all those things."_

_"Such as…?" I asked._

_"Well, you went through the floor and your eyes changed." She said. Right after she said that, Jack jumped up and yelled. "Ghost!"_

_Maddie pulled him down, before he did anything 'stupid'. "Hun, there is no ghost in here… well…for now."_

_"That Phantom is controlling our son!" Jack yelled. "And I won't let that happen!" Maddie pulled him down harder and he yelped. She gave him a look like 'Sit down or you will be in big trouble'. After that she turned to me._

_"I'll start over." She said, still holding Jack down. "What happened to my son?"_

…

8. THEY FINALLY KNOW…

_Danny's POV-first person_

_Crap, they're getting closer! Well literally they 'half' know something. They are getting closer, my parents already know I can do those things, I wished I never did them. What do I say?_ I took a deep breath and let out probably the lamest thing ever, "Um, I am right here. What wrong?"

_Yup, _I thought, _really stupid. Will they take it? Well let's hope so._

My mom studied me. "No something is up."

_Darn it, it didn't work. _"Well, maybe your mind is playing tricks on you. I am perfectly fine."

"No, stop lying and tell me what you did to my son, _Phantom."_ She hissed. I winced at the name, sure it _was_ literally my name in 'ghost form', but how she said it, not cool.

"Mom, I am alright, Phantom is not controlling me." I said.

Jack finally broke through. "Don't move, _spook." _His face was creepy, I mean it was creepy; it was so not my dad.

"Dad… what is going on?" I asked.

"You can't fool me, Spook." He snarled.

I stood up, and dad raised his gun at me. "Get back down, we still have questions." He said.

I put my hands up to show them I was harmless and I sat back down, I looked over to Jazz who was trying not to scream. Jack walked back to the couch, but still had his gun towards me. I sat there, feeling so guilty. But why, why was I having that feeling?

Maddie spoke first. "Why have you chosen to take over my son?"

I hesitated. What kind of question was that? "Um, well, I didn't take him over. He is just-"

Jack interrupted. "No lies or I will shoot."

I gulped. I was never scared of my parents, but now… I was truly scared. "I.. I am not telling lies, it is all true." I prayed that they wouldn't shoot and Jack lowered his gun.

"Fine, but answer these questions." Jack said. "First, why are you helping the town? Ghosts are evil, and I know you're setting a trap."

That's when I got annoyed. "Listen, Phantom is not evil, not all ghosts are evil. Why can't you just see that for once? Just why?" I snapped and I stood up. Jack raised his gun ready to shoot.

My expressions soften and I sat back down. "I… I'm sorry."

At those words my parents were shocked. What did I do? Did something happen? I asked. "What? I said I was sorry."

Then they turned back to their evil looks. Man this day was going to be long.

…

"Listen spook, what did you do to our son, Danny?" Jack asked for the millionth time in a row. I was getting really angry and annoyed at the same time.

"Answer!" Jack barked.

"Geez, what happened to the loving parents?" I asked. I really wanted to get this over with.

Maddie and Jack hesitated and never spoke. I slowly got to my feet to see if they would shoot me down. Jack looked at me but never brought his gun up. I sighed in relief at that part.

Maddie finally spoke. "But- but where _is_ Danny?"

I kind of felt sorry, but hey I was right here right? "I'm right here, I am not the ghost boy."

At that moment I wished I hadn't said anything. I said, 'I am not the ghost boy' instead of 'I am not being controlled by the ghost boy'. Maddie looked at me strangely. "What do you mean; you're not the ghost boy? Of course you're not, he's dead, and you're alive."

"I mean- I am not being controlled by him." I said.

"Danny or Phantom, whoever you are, what is going on here?" Maddie asked angrily.

"Nothing!" I quickly said.

"Something is going on, and I won't let you leave till we know." She gave me a sly smile. I shuddered.

_Do you think they should know? I mean, I think they can handle it… maybe. But what happens if they don't accept me? What if they don't see me as whom I really am? What will they do to me? Should I tell them? Or should I not? It's been nearly almost a year, I think it's time. _I finally made my decision. I was going to tell them.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you." I said nervously.

"So it is really you Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, it's me, but I need to say something, something that will explain everything." I told her.

"Alright, what is it?" She asked.

"I- I am Phantom." I said quietly.

My parents didn't say anything for a few minutes; I thought they were going to hate me forever. They stared at me as if I was some sort of horrifying movie. My mom finally said something. "You're what?"

"I am Phantom." I said, but a little louder.

Jack spoke next. "Do you have any proof?"

"I have more questions." Maddie added.

_They were taking this very easily, was something up? _I thought.

"Yeah, I have proof." I said.

"Can you show us?" Maddie asked.

I nodded, and focused, then in a flash blue rings appeared and my parents yelped in surprise. The rings split in half and one when up; the other went down, soon revealing my Danny Phantom ego. My parents sat there, with their mouths hanging open, they were in some big shock.

"Um, hello?" I asked stupidly.

"What just happened there?" Jack asked, blinking a few times.

"Danny… how did- what happened to you?" Maddie asked.

"It's a long story." I chuckled nervously.

"How did this happen?" My parents asked at the same time.

"Well, remember the ghost portal and you couldn't get it to work?" I asked them. The nodded, "Well I sort of went in it…"

Maddie gasped. "Daniel! What were you thinking! You could have died!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well I am basically am half dead. So I went in it, I found the 'on' button and the whole portal sprung to life. It shocked me and I got some ectoplasm in my DNA and it gave me ghost powers."

There was a long silent going around and I looked at my parents nervously. Finally Jazz broke it. "Well that was interesting! I got to um… go bye!" She started wlking up to her room then stopped. "And Danny good luck!" then she dashed off.

I shook my head. "That was just perfect…" I mumbled.

"Wait did Jazz know before?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But she saw me transform."

"Why did you do all those… bad things, like stealing money, kidnapping the mayor, and stuff like that?" Maddie asked, horrified.

I sighed. "Mom, I told you, I didn't steal the money, well… I was being controlled by Freakshow, and the mayor was overshadowed and made it look like I kidnapped him."

They seemed to believe me, but one thing still troubled me: Do they accept me?

"Danny, I am so proud that you did all of those things, I am glad you are my son." Jack said, tearing up.

Maddie pat him on the back to calm him down. She looked at me, she looked straight into my green eyes and she said. "Danny, we…

…

**Guys I am really sorry but I wanted to leave it like this, do you think they will accept him or not? Guys really I just HAD to leave it like that. Please don't kill me, you will find out tomorrow! Please!**

**Please, please, please, read and review!**


	9. Why Is There More Problems?

**Hey guys sorry this wasn't up yesterday, I was really busy! I was barely at my house! Um so thanks to the awesome reviewers!**

**Gfkfhhjgnkc-**_**What does that mean? Lol, I think it's weird.**_

**ghostliyprincess**** –**_**I know, I was born evil… And thanks for your nice review!**_

**ForeverHalfa**_**–You think so? Well you will find out here! **_

**KatiekkxD**** –**_**You thinking I'm eviler than Dan? Lol! I don't go around killing people!**_

**Jazmine Shenzi Fenton**_**-okay here is your answer, 'no I am not done with Tv Can Mess Up Your Body' And what do you mean by do you Beat It?**_

**tgbwe**** –**_**Thanks for your nice review!**_

**Aaron Leach**** –**_**Thanks again!**_

**nivogirl**_**– That's what you want? Oh and about Vlad there will be something about him at the end of the chapter. Enjoy it. :)**_

**dracosilv**_**-*moves back from dracosily* Put down the hammer, now… *gulps* Here is the chapter, but put down the hammer!**_

**GhostDog401**** –**_** Rocks won't help, but thanks for not killing me. P.S. I already miss you, we lost the game and I was like cry my head off 'cause you weren't there. I needed you here! Come back home!**_

**Bluemew22****-**_**Lol! I was laughing at your review for so long, my dad looked at me like… 'What the heck?' **_

**Aurora Borealis 97****-**_**Don't bring the ectoblast! Put it away! *runs* Here is the chapter! Let me live!**_

**Robot Unicorn17-**_**The story will keep going, by other books, you will see what they say.**_

**So-**_** first of all, I love your name, I don't know why I said that… there will be book three no matter what.**_

**Phantomgirl96****-**_**Lol, why is it American Idol sicking?**_

**MOONLIGHT-97**** –**_**That's what I am going to use! I loved it!**_

**JuneLuxray2**** –**_**What does that word mean?**_

**Lani's Tamer-chi****-**_**I find out happy tears are creepy, I don't know why, cause you're happy and sad at the same time, it's creepy, I like it!**_

**Thanks everyone! This one might be rushed because I have a basketball game soon, wish me luck?**

**Anyways enjoy!**

…

_**From preview chapter**_

_"Yeah, I have proof." I said._

_"Can you show us?" Maddie asked._

_I nodded, and focused, then in a flash blue rings appeared and my parents yelped in surprise. The rings split in half and one when up; the other went down, soon revealing my Danny Phantom ego. My parents sat there, with their mouths hanging open, they were in some big shock._

_"Um, hello?" I asked stupidly._

_"What just happened there?" Jack asked, blinking a few times._

_"Danny… how did- what happened to you?" Maddie asked._

_"It's a long story." I chuckled nervously._

_"How did this happen?" My parents asked at the same time._

_"Well, remember the ghost portal and you couldn't get it to work?" I asked them. The nodded, "Well I sort of went in it…"_

_Maddie gasped. "Daniel! What were you thinking! You could have died!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Well I am basically am half dead. So I went in it, I found the 'on' button and the whole portal sprung to life. It shocked me and I got some ectoplasm in my DNA and it gave me ghost powers."_

_There was a long silent going around and I looked at my parents nervously. Finally Jazz broke it. "Well that was interesting! I got to um… go bye!" She started wlking up to her room then stopped. "And Danny good luck!" then she dashed off._

_I shook my head. "That was just perfect…" I mumbled._

_"Wait did Jazz know before?" My mom asked._

_"Yeah," I said. "But she saw me transform."_

_"Why did you do all those… bad things, like stealing money, kidnapping the mayor, and stuff like that?" Maddie asked, horrified._

_I sighed. "Mom, I told you, I didn't steal the money, well… I was being controlled by Freakshow, and the mayor was overshadowed and made it look like I kidnapped him."_

_They seemed to believe me, but one thing still troubled me: Do they accept me?_

_"Danny, I am so proud that you did all of those things, I am glad you are my son." Jack said, tearing up._

_Maddie pat him on the back to calm him down. She looked at me, she looked straight into my green eyes and she said. "Danny, we…_

…

9. WHY IS THERE MORE PROBLEMS?

_Danny's POV-first person_

I was scared, I mean really scared, and what was my mom going to say to me? Was it something bad or was it something good? Is she going to kill me? What is she going to do to me? I stared at her, looking straight into her eyes as she does the same to me.

Maddie looked scared also, but why? Then she said. "Danny we… we love you, no matter what happened to you. I love you. Jack does too."

That's when Jack started bawling and already made a puddle on the floor. I had a happy warm glow inside me, I smiled, I wasn't scared anymore, I felt loved for once. "Thanks mom, I love you too." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She pulled away quickly and I asked her. "What's wrong?"

"Danny you're just cold." She smiled.

I laughed and turned back to human and gave her a 'warm' hug. "There is that better?"

"Much better." Maddie said, then she whispered something in my ear. "I love you, I am so sorry for shooting you down. But something still troubles me, why didn't you tell us?"

I pulled away. "Because, I was scared, I didn't think you would accept me."

Maddie looked at me full of shock. "Danny you really thought that?"

"Yes, after you guys were planning on ripping me 'molecule by molecule'." I said.

"Danny, I'm so sorry!" Maddie cried. Then she looked at Jack who made more puddles. "Let me get a trash can."

I smiled and Jazz walked down. "Well, they didn't shoot you down." She joked.

"Jazz…" I said, glaring at her.

"Just playing around little brother." The came to me and ruffled my hair.

My smile faded, Lancer already knew my secret, now my family, well my parents. Is there going to be more? Is there more people that will find out that I don't want for them to find out?

I had a feeling that this was just a start; it was like almost the beginning of the end.

…

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

I rolled on the other side of my bed and slammed the alarm clock off. "Why do they make these now days?" I muttered. I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and walked down stairs, seeing my family down there eating breakfast.

Jack smiled when he saw me. "Hey Danny boy! Did you sleep well last night?"

"I guess," I said, still half asleep. "Why do we even need alarm clocks?"

"Because they help you get ready for the day." Jazz answered.

"I know, but they are _really_ annoying." I said, pouring some cereal into my bowl.

Everyone chuckled then my mom spoke. "Better hurry and eat Danny, the bus is going to be here any minute."

I groaned and started eating like crazy. After I was done I said. "Bye!" And rushed out the door.

_Maddie's POV-first person_

I looked at Jazz who was reading a book. "Jazz, doesn't he just fly to school?"

She looked at me. "Sometimes, but he likes to be with his friends."

"Everything finally makes sense now." I said.

"I know I was shocked to see Danny a ghost, well half ghost." Jazz said. "But I was also proud of him."

"I must have to agree with you Jazz." I smiled and walked down to the lab, seeing Jack doing something.

"What are you doing Jack?" I asked.

"Something." He answered. I laughed and left the room.

_Danny's POV-first person_

"Danny, you're just kidding right?" Tucker paled.

"You can, in your 'world'." I said.

"Danny, seriously you told them?" Sam asked.

"They were already going to kill me." I said. "But then I explained everything, and it comes to, they didn't care."

"Wow, I wonder what my parents would do if I were you." Tucker said.

"I know it probably would be the same though." I said.

"Do you think anyone would find out, like any more people?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Just hoping Dash won't find out."

"That would be tough." Sam said.

"You would be famous!" Tucker randomly cried.

I glared at him. "Tucker, I sort of am."

He blushed. "Right, sorry…"

Sam and I smiled then started to laugh. I looked out the window, hoping mom got the note I wrote…

…

_Maddie's POV- First person_

I walked up the stairs, yesterday was truly a lot for Danny to take, he must have been frightened, and yet I still felt bad for him. As I walked into my room I spotted a white piece of paper and picked it up, it was a note.

_-Mom_

_You know Vlad right? Of course you do, but there is something about him. He is Vlad __Plasmius- The Wisconsin Ghost he's half ghost like me. He cloned me and now I have a clone, but it's a girl and she is really nice donw't shoot her down please. _

_-Danny_

I smiled and folded the note and stuffed it in my pocket.

**THE END!**

…

**That is the end of the second book! Next book will be out sometime tomorrow, please read and review!**

***Still gets wacked by a pan***

**Review!**


End file.
